Hunted
by Fallenbey
Summary: The city has been abandoned the Oni are on the loss and most of thir friends are already gone. Will Gingka and the crew be able to get to Koma village in time Or will they all be hunted down? Side pair MadokaxGingka soon to be main pair GingkaxKyoya but right now it is a side pair


Well I decided to upload another story since I still don't have the next chapter to Temptations done. To tell the truth I don't even know where this story came from. This story will most likely have only two parts though so it won't be as long as Temptations. Also there basically weird monsters in here and I don't know what to call them so there oni meaning demon I believe in Japanese. There is also a character death in here that is quite nasty so every time anyone dies let your imagination figure out how. Also I don't know how to spell ginge so ignore that.

I don't own beyblade at all.

Gingka's pov

We we're running for our lives hoping to escape this madness, but most of us didn't make it out. Eventually when I felt it was safe enough we stopped running and looked back to the city. The city was already half way destroyed and there was no sign of life anywhere. I turned around to see who had survived with me. I only saw Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, and Kyoya. "What are we suppose to do now Ginge?" I heard Yuu say. I replied "We need to find someplace safe to live at for now."

"Where, there is nowhere out there that is safe for us bu-bu-bu-bu-bull!" Benkei shouted. "He is right Gingka there is no place out there that we can be safe. The Oni will hunt us down until it kills us all." Tsubasa said. I heard Madoka sigh and said "Gingka I'm sorry but I have to agree with them. Those Oni duplicate so we won't be able to escape from their grasp. Please Gingka open your eyes and realize that we-""have a chance of survival." She was cut off by Kyoya.

"Kyoya is right even if we don't have much of a chance we have to at least try." I heard Kenta say. _Well at least I have Kyoya, and Kenta sided with me_. "We have to go to Koma village it probably hasn't got attacked yet." Kenta said. I nodded and said "Your right Kenta Koma village would be the safest place to go, and maybe Hyoma could help us." I saw Benkei steam and said "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! What can Hyoma do he probably has no idea what these things are! Let's just forget about this and see that we are all goin-""Benkei look out!" I heard Kyoya say.

But it was too late I saw Benkei's head come off. Everyone screamed and we all ran. I turned back and I saw Kyoya and Kenta still there looking at the Oni. I panicked and ran over to them just in time to see Kyoya try to charge at the Oni! I grabbed him and pulled him out of the way before the Oni could get him. I picked up Kenta and pulled Kyoya away from the Oni all the way to the others. We finally reached them and I collapsed causing Kyoya and Kenta to fall to.

I felt Madoka pull me up saying "Gingka I'm glad you guys are safe! Are you hurt?" I sighed and pushed her hand away and said "We are fine but Kyoya almost got killed charging one of the Oni." She gasped and turned to Kyoya saying "Kyoya you should know better than to charge one of the Oni! Don't be so stupid next time and just run okay!" "I know but that Oni killed my best friend! You expect me to just run away from the thing that killed my best friend! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Kyoya said leaving us to go sit next to a tree.

I sighed and looked at our surroundings. Everything seemed to be safe and it's going to get dark soon so we need to set up camp. "Everyone we need to set up camp so I assigned you all to a job. Kenta and Tsubasa set up the camp, Kyoya and Yuu collect wood for the fire, and Madoka and I will go gather some food." They all nodded and Madoka and I went to the woods to collect some berries before we get some fish. _I have to admit I didn't want any of them to be alone but I had no choice._

We walked in silence until Madoka said "So, do you think I made Kyoya hate me?" I turned and said "He doesn't hate you he is just upset because he lost his best friend. Won't you be upset to if you lost someone important to you?" She sighed and said "Yeah I would be upset if I lost you so I understand." I didn't reply and I just turned away from her. I knew she liked me more than a friend but I didn't like her like that I like someone else. We collected the berries and went to the river to get the fish.

I walked into the river with a knife in my hand ready to strike but I felt eyes on me, so I stopped and looked around. I heard someone say "_Uliga geuleul balgyeon." _I looked around searching for the person that said that but saw nothing. Madoka collected the fish and we got out of the river. I heard the voice say "_Yaghan nom-eul." _and I saw something run to the direction of the camp. Suddenly I heard a blood-curdling scream not too far away from our camp.

Madoka screamed "That was Yuu!" My eyes widened and we ran towards the direction of the scream. When we reached our camp we took Kenta and Tsubasa towards the scream. It felt like hours to get there but we finally made it. I saw Yuu's foot behind a boulder and I almost threw up. I averted my eyes to the left and I almost fainted. Kyoya was sitting on the floor clothes stained with blood and Yuu's head in front of him stabbed into a spear.

I saw Tsubasa walk up to Kyoya and yelled "What did you do to Yuu!" Kyoya didn't reply and looked at the floor. Tsubasa pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and put it to Kyoya's neck threatening "If you don't answer me I'll kill you myself!" Kyoya again didn't reply and Tsubasa was very mad "That's it!" He moved his blade about to kill Kyoya but luckily Madoka stopped him. "What do you think you're doing! Kyoya isn't an Oni so get a hold of yourself!" She yelled.

His eyes widened and he put the switchblade away. I walked around the head and went in front of Kyoya cautiously. I dropped to my knees and grabbed his shoulders calmly so he was facing me. "Kyoya what happened?" I asked. He looked up at me and I saw fear in his eyes and he said" I-I was collecting the wood with Yuu when I noticed that he ran off. I went after him and saw him collecting more wood but then he screamed for me to look out. Before I knew it one of the Oni killed him!"

My eyes widened and I said "Why didn't it kill you?" He said "It seemed to be upset and it ran off after it put Yuu's head on the spear." He looked at the floor and said "It was my fault I let him die. It should have been me not him." I saw a tear fall from his face and I pulled him close to me saying "Kyoya it wasn't your fault you didn't know, and he saved your life so we must keep going. Both Benkei and Yuu would want you to survive for them because they are with you and they want you to keep on going." I felt him hug me back and continue to cry.

I sighed and helped Kyoya up and we walked back to our camp. During dinner we were all quiet and Kyoya refused to eat. After dinner I announced the sleeping arrangements "Kenta and Madoka will share the tent on the right while Tsubasa, Kyoya and I share the one on the left." We all said good night and went to our tents. _We already lost two of our friends we can't afford to lose anymore._ I thought before I rolled over and fell asleep. Not long after that I felt something slap me on the cheek and I jolted up and saw Kyoya.

I was about to ask why he slapped me but I heard voices outside of the tent. I looked around and noticed that Tsubasa was missing so I looked outside of the tent. When I looked outside I noticed a head in front of our tent a girl's head, Madoka! I looked away from her and listened to the voices. "_Dansin-eun soyeon-eul jego geoji_?""No I didn't Madoka got in the way." _Wait a minute is that Tsubasa?_ "_Gelaeseo dangsin-eun dasi, Tsubasa." _"I know but I will strike again very soon and this time I will not fail you."

They stopped talking and I heard footsteps coming to our tent. I quickly dropped down and pretended to be asleep hoping Tsubasa wouldn't notice me. Lucky he didn't and I heard him lie down and go to sleep. After fifteen minutes I grabbed Kyoya's wrist and we got out of the tent. Kyoya went to wake up Kenta and I grabbed the stuff we need to survive. Once they were out I turned around to leave, but came face to face with Tsubasa. "Where are you going Gingka are you running away?" Tsubasa said evilly. "None of your business Tsubasa." I growled.

"Come on Gingka why won't you tell me?" he asked. I responded harshly by saying "Because you're a traitor!" He smiled and pulled out a spear and pointed it at me saying "You should have just given up Gingka because then none of this would have happened." I growled at him and quickly took out his leg causing him to fall. I ran as far as I could but then I heard a scream. "Gingka help me!" Kenta yelled. I turned around and saw an Oni had Kenta's foot and was dragging him into the ground. "Kenta!" I shouted but he already vanished.

I ran over to Kyoya quickly grabbing his wrist and ran. We ran for miles and we finally saw Koma village. We were almost there when I suddenly felt Kyoya hand slipped from mine. I turned around but I was pushed into Koma village. I looked up and saw that Tsubasa had Kyoya with a spear to his neck. "You stay out of this Gingka or you'll regret it!" Tsubasa yelled. I got up and was about to grab Kyoya but I heard him say "Gingka forget about me go get Hyoma and tell him about these things! I'll be fine so go!"

I was shocked but before I knew it he was already falling through the ground. "Kyoya no!" but it was too late he was gone just like Kenta. I went silent and grabbed my bag and went into Koma village and I saw Hyoma already there. "Oh Gingka it's nice to see you again." he smiled. "Hyoma I have a problem the Oni are loose again."

There you have it the next one will be added hopefully soon so I hoped you liked.^-^ Sorry about Kyoya seeming like an Oc it is just the certain situation so I had to change him up a bit. In this story Gingka technically does have a crush on Kyoya so I'm going to say this story will be for my poll.

The Oni speak Korean so here are the translations:

"_Gelaeseo dangsin-eun dasi_" – means so you failed again

"_Dansin-eun soyeon-eul jego geoji"- _did you get rid of the boy

"_Uliga geuleul balgyeon_"- means we found him

"_Yaghan nom-eul"- _means get the weaker one


End file.
